femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinako Ninomiya (Ranma 1/2)
Hinako Ninomiya is the villainess of the 4th OVA of Ranma called "Stormy Weather Comes to School! Growing Up With Miss Hinako" (1994). She's voiced by Yumi Touma (Japanese) & Janyse Jaud (English). She also appears in the Ranma manga, making her debut in Chapter 259 "The Ultimate Teacher". Hinako is a teacher who has a strong reputation for being totally inflexible with any type of delinquents, even the hardest! She has already "cleaned" several schools and she appears definitely as "the problem solver" for discipline & order! She uses an ancestral martial arts technique called "Happogentsu" which makes her almost invincible! Normally Hinako is not an adult ... she's a very little girl. When it becomes necessary she uses Happogentsu technique absorbing instantly all the energy of her opponents (it's works even on several persons at the same time!) to annihilate any kinds of resistance! Everybody around is knocked down!!! The energy is channeled through the hole of a five yens piece or any item with a hole at center. Resulting the energy absorption Hinako grows and inflates until her adult form and she regains her shape of little girl after a while. She can also resend all her energy in one shot! Her opponent receives an ultra powerful giant fireball!!! Now Hinako comes at Furinkan high school as the "ultimate teacher" for educate properly Ranma and his buddies... Trivia * Yumi Touma also voiced vengeful murderer Hitomi Sasaki and the evil Tomomi Ichikura from Case Closed. Gallery Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 wallpaper.jpg|''Hinako little girl & adult form. ----------------------------------------------------------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 02.jpg|''A poor student is beaten up by a band of masked delinquents but a kindness person comes to save him...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 03.jpg|''A little girl about eight years! What?!??? '' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 04.jpg|''All the band rush on her...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 05.jpg|''... but they are all knocked down! And an impressive young woman has appeared...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 06.jpg|''With super butt!!!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 07.jpg|''And super breasts!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 08.jpg|''You must defeat the Happogentsu technique to stand a chance against me, kids...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 09.jpg|''Thanks, miss! -------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 10.jpg|''Moments later a powerful demon appears at Furinkan high school...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 11.jpg|''Let me do! I'll take care of him! Trust me!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 12.jpg|''You have no chance against him...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 13.jpg|''No chance? But for who... -------------------------------------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 14.jpg|''So you're our new teacher, Miss Hinako? You're really awesome! What's your phone number?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 15.jpg|''Sorry guys but you're too youngs... I do that only with real men!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 16.jpg|''In my arms my dear!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 17.jpg|''Kuno has been defeated too! And so easily! ----------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 18.jpg|''If you don't want finish like him you should be good boys, guys...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 19.jpg|''Hi, miss Hinako! Come with me!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 20.jpg|''Hey! Wait Ranma!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 21.jpg|''This bastard already tries to get make the new teacher...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 22.jpg|''But Hinako doesn't stay ever long in her woman shape!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 23.jpg|''As soon as a fight breaks out Hinako is here!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 24.jpg|''The different stages: First, the eight years little girl...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 25.jpg|''Second: the twelve years girl...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 26.jpg|''Third: the sixteen years babe...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 27.jpg|''Final: the true adult woman!!! Wow... so perfect!!!!!! ---------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 28.jpg|''But Ranma is quicker and steals her five yens piece that she uses for the Happogentsu Technique!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 29.jpg|''The 'Mega-Woman' is copiously humiliated!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 30.jpg|''Ranma is so fast that Hinako has no time to react!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 31.jpg|''Without her 5 yens piece she can't use 'Happogentsu': Hinako is now like a defenseless buffoon! It's the right time to defeat her, right?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 32.jpg|''To be so tall and so beautiful Hinako should probably eat a very special soup, right?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 35.jpg|''Ranma knows now how to defeat Hinako: strike her pressure points!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 37.jpg|''But it's almost impossible to approach her without to be completely K.O!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 36.jpg|''You really want to beat me? I hope you're joking my dear Ranma!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 38.jpg|''Nobody won't be able ever beat me! I'm totally... invincible!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 39.jpg|''In an ultimate effort Ranma succeeded to pass through the Happogentsu and reverses Hinako on table!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 40.jpg|''Ranma tries to reach the only weak point of Hinako: her pressure points!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 41.jpg|''Don't misunderstand especially not, it's part of the pressure points of Hinako...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 42.jpg|''One might think that Ranma is a big pervert if he was surprised in a such situation, right?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 44.jpg|''It will be very hard to explain them that it's not that it seems to be especially with a such beautiful woman...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 43.jpg|''What are you doing to Miss Hinako, bastard! ------------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 45.jpg|''And if your girlfriend saw this it's would probably the end for you, right?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 46.jpg|''I was just trying to neutralise her...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 47.jpg|''Really?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 48.jpg|''I sweaaaaaaaaaar...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 49.jpg|''Akane is a bit angry today, isn't she? -------------------------------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 50.jpg|''If Ranma hadn't been disturbed he probably would have managed to reach pressure points of Hinako, like this!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 51.jpg|''Let's go for a new try?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 52.jpg|''Missed again!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 53.jpg|''Huh?!???'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 54.jpg|''Ranma was so close but Hinako is still undefeated!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 55.jpg|''And Ranma passes again for a big pervert! -----------------------'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 56.jpg|''To avoid this kind of problem Ranma has simply transformed himself into Ranma-girl!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 57.jpg|''Ranma-girl deprives Hinako of her 5 yen piece by a nice shot!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 58.jpg|''And shakes her to drop all other pieces!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 59.jpg|''Hinako can't attack anymore!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 60.jpg|''So what you gonna do without any piece?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 61.jpg|''No need piece, kids!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 62.jpg|''"Happogentsu Basketball"!!!!!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 63.jpg|''What?!??? It's cheating!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 64-0.jpg|''Quick upskirt!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 65.jpg|''I can use any circled item to use my Happogentsu!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 66.jpg|''Let's see at which point you can absorb energy!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 67.jpg|''I'm not only able to absorb energy, little girl...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 68.jpg|''I can also resend...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 69.jpg|''Resend...?!???'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 70.jpg|''Like this!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 71.jpg|''Slam dunk!!!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 72.jpg|''Victory! I've had her!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 73.jpg|''Unfortunately for Risako Ranma-girl has recovered... and she's forced to run after her!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 74.jpg|''You can absorb all energy as you want... you'll could never beat me, big girl!!!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 75.jpg|''You'll end up to knees like all the others!!!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 76.jpg|''Take this, baby girl!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 77.jpg|''Ranma-girl is hit once again!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 78.jpg|''Suddenly Ranma-girl has an idea...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 79.jpg|''Use the Basketball ring...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 80.jpg|''... to trap Hinako!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 81.jpg|''You lose, big girl!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 82.jpg|''Don't be stupid!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 83.jpg|''Hinako absorbs Ranma-girl's energy!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 84.jpg|''But it's not enough to stop her...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 86.jpg|''Hinako has grown inside the ring... and she's now completely trapped!!!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 85.jpg|''Nabiki and Akane are stupefied... Ranma-girl should have won?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 88.jpg|''It really gives desire to do martial arts, right?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 87.jpg|''Ranma-girl is almost exhausted but the five pressure points are waiting for her...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 90.jpg|''It's works! Hinako is totally stunned...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 89.jpg|''Action!'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 92.jpg|''Hinako is forced to recognise her defeat: Ranma is by far her best student...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 91.jpg|''They end up to knees all two! The sun goes down and everyone around is K.O! It was a great fight...'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 93.jpg|''A good pair of high heels would go perfectly to Miss Hinako, isn't it?'' Hinako Ninomiya (voiced by Yumi Touma) Ranma 1-2 Oav 04 94.jpg|''... but Ranma has to repeat this feat every day for a month to Hinako become a person like any other!!!'' HinakoRanmaManga01.jpg|''Hinako as she appears in the manga'' HinakoRanmaManga02.jpg|''Punishing Happosai (old martial arts master & noticeable pervert) under her feet!'' Hinako Ranma Manga 03.jpg|''Hinako in high heels... over sexy 6ft. tall teacher!!!'' Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:High Heels Category:Manga Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Teacher Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Low Cut Top Category:Femme Fatale Category:Barefoot Category:Comical Defeat